Keep Me Warm
by MidnightSky101
Summary: Woo! It's back! DarkxSato Lemon Yaoi. Don't like the style, don't read the story.


**A/N: ****Well, here it is, again, i took it down because of...family. but i got over it, so it's back**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does belong to me.**

* * *

Satoshi stood in the shadows of the museum, waiting for the phantom thief to appear. There was a sudden movement in the shadows, and he knew what it was…I'm sorry who the intruder was. "You took your time getting here, Dark Mousy." He stepped out of the shadows to come face to face with none other than the legendary Phantom Thief Dark. "I've been waiting for so long, and getting, so cold. You know what else?" He took a step towards the thief who had a devious grin on his face. "You're the only one around to keep me warm, now what?" Satoshi leaned forward so that his chest pressed hard on the other boy's.

Dark wrapped an arm around Satoshi's waist pulling him closer than he already was. "Well then, I guess I'm going to have to find a way to...keep you warm." He lifted his hand to stroke the Blunettes silky locks when the door burst open and the entirety of the police force rushed in. "Crap," He spread his wings ready to take flight. "I guess we're out of here Sato-"

"He's taking the commander! Stop him!" Dark took flight and headed straight for the glass roof.

"Dark, what are you doing? It's glass, it'll-"

"Don't worry, I've got you, you'll be fine. Just make it look convincing 'kay?" He looked down at the boy before holding his blue head to his own toned chest, and resting a hand on his head. "Hold on." Satoshi gripped the the older boy, putting his hands between his back and his wings. Dark closed his wings around the two, protecting them from the glass.

SMASH!

Dark unwrapped his wings and hovered looking down at the police force. He gave Satoshi a little nudge to tell him it was time, Satoshi gave a small nod and began to hit Dark. "DARK! Put me down Dark! Now!" He bagan to kick the the angels legs convincingly.

"OW! Not so hard Satoshi!" Dark whispered in the young commanders ear. "Like hell I'm putting you down!" He watched the police force while scooping up Satoshi's legs and holding him close to him. "You're mine!" With that he flew away, hearing Saehara's voice shouting for him to bring the commander back.

When they were alone Satoshi leaned his head on Darks chest lovingly. "Hey Dark.."

"yeah?"

"How are your wings, did they get cut?"

"They'll be fine."

"Oh...and what about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. I actually thought that we were going to get cut, I was kinda scared."

Dark flew slightly faster and landed on his balcony gracefully. He placed the blunette down carefully before grabbing his shoulders, forcing him to look directly into his amethyst eyes. "Listen to me Satoshi, I would never ever do anything that might get you hurt, I couldn't bare to see you in pain, and I will always be there to protect you." He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding back tears. "Sato-Satoshi, I love you too much, to let anything bad happen to you. Please, please believe me when I say that you are my reason for living." Satoshi's eyes opened wide as he returned the hug. Dark pulled back looking into the sky-blue eyes. "My blue haired, reason for living." Dark said with a small laugh. "Come on, lets go inside before you catch a cold." He pulled open the door and allowed Satoshi to walk in before he followed him in and closed the door behind him.

Satoshi walked back towards the door and pulled the curtains shut, then turned to Dark and reached up to wrap his arms around the older boys neck. "Any particular reason for closing the curtains?" Dark said with a smile emerging on his face as he wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist. He folded his wings away giving a soft groan of pain as the feathers retreated into his back.

"I love you too." Was the bluenette's answer as he gently pulled Darks head down and kissed his nose. "I guess I can't go home tonight after that scene with the police."

"Nope, you're staying here, you don't mind us sharing right?" Satoshi merely smiled and intertwined his fingers with Darks. "So tell me Satoshi, are you still cold?" Satoshi kicked off his shoes and sat in the center of the bed.

"Freezing!" Dark walked over to the bed shaking his head, kicking his boots off on the way.

"Well, well, we just can't have that, can we?" He crawled onto the bed over the smaller boy. "And that's right! I said I'd find a way to keep you warm, right?" Satoshi nodded and placed his arms over his head on the bed making him irresistibly sexy in Darks eyes. "I think I just had an idea." He carefully took off Satoshi's glasses and placed them on the bed side table. Dark chuckled and leaned forward to peck Satoshi's lips, but Satoshi thought differently and held his head in place pushing his lips open with his own. Dark got the idea and parted Satoshi's lips enough for him to be able to insert his tongue into Satoshi's mouth and explore it. Satoshi battled with Dark for who would be dominant and who would be on top. Satoshi attempted to win the battle by pushing Dark onto his back, but the purple haired thief was too strong and did not stay on the bottom for long. Satoshi broke the kiss to speak but Dark could not bare not tasting him, so began gently kissing his jaw line and neck, resulting in Satoshi only able to let an erotic sigh escape his throat.

Dark began to unfasten Satoshi's shirt, opening it wide and exposing his toned chest. Dark circled his tongue around one of Satoshi's nipples gradually getting closer to it. "You know what Satoshi-"

"Sato, call me Sato, Sa-TO!" His shaky voice turned into a shout as Dark took the nipple in his mouth and began sucking. He slowly released it and continued talking.

"Okay then, Sato it is. As I was saying, Sato, I am so glad me and Daisuke have separated, he would have killed me for this."

"And I'm so glad that me and Krad have separated, he would have killed you for this." Satoshi joked. Dark began licking Satoshi's navel making him moan in pleasure.

"I'm also glad I have my own place. if I still lived with the Niwa's, Emiko would have killed us both!" Satoshi put his hand on Darks chest, he could feel his muscles through the skin tight suit, but it still wasn't enough, Satoshi wanted more.

"The shirt." He took his hands out of the way. "Get it off!" Darks obediently tore the shirt off and flung it across the room. He let Satoshi stare for a few seconds before returning to kiss him. Satoshi sat up on the bed"Wait Dark, I...I need to know, what does _it_ feel like?"

"By _it_, I assume you mean sex, right?" Satoshi nodded and blushed. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face behind them. "Hey, hey, hey! No! That's not allowed." Dark held Satoshi's chin and lifted his head up. "There, you can't ever hide your face, I won't allow it." He kissed his nose gently. "And in answer to your question, it's like nothing you've ever felt before." He gently kissed Satoshi's lips and pushed him back down onto the bed.

Dark began unfastening Satoshi's belt when he was stopped. "Dark I..." Dark remembered that Satoshi was a virgin.

"Are you sure you're ready? Because we can stop if-"

"No, no, I'm ready. I mean I'm 18 and in love, so yeah I'm ready but...Well..." Dark put a finger on Satoshi's soft lips and looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be gently." He gave Satoshi a small kiss and went back to undressing him, he slowly unzipped his trousers and in one swift movement, the trousers and boxers were flung across the room with the shirts.

Dark stared at Satoshi's hard erection then took his own trousers and boxers off, since they were now becoming very tight, leaving both boy's completely naked. "Are you still okay?" Satoshi nodded, not taking his eyes off Darks length. "Okay then, if you need me to stop just say, okay?" Another nod. "Before we start," Dark held two fingers in front of Satoshi's face. "Suck." Satoshi took the two fingers in his mouth and began to coat them in saliva. Dark pulled them out and placed them near Satoshi's entrance. He looked at Satoshi's face and decided it would be okay to continue.

He inserted one finger, earning a gasp from Satoshi as he gripped onto Darks arm. "It's okay, just relax, it'll get better, I promise." He put his other hand on the smaller boys stomach gently before inserted another beginning to make a scissoring motion. He wriggled his fingers around a bit before brushing Satoshi's prostate making him moan with pleasure.

"Dark." Dark looked up at Satoshi who was now breathing heavily. "Do that again." Satoshi commanded with wide eyes staring at the ceiling. Dark kissed his chest and pulled his fingers out. Satoshi whimpered slightly at his action.

Dark moved so that he was lying between Satoshi's legs with the head of his member at Satoshi's entrance. He leaned down and kissed the bluenettes nose. "Ready?" Satoshi looked up at the boy over him.

"Yes." Dark smiled and pushed himself inside of Satoshi. Satoshi gripped both of Darks arms hard. Dark looked down to Satoshi who gave a small nod, so he began thrusting slowly so he didn't hurt the him. Their breathing had become harsh. "More, faster!" Satoshi demanded wrapping his legs around Dark's waist. "Please Dark!" Dark picked up the pace and began thrusting faster.

"Remember Sato...NNGH!...If it gets too much, tell me." Dark took Satoshi's forgotten erection in his hand and began to pump to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Both boys were reaching their climax , Darks hand started moving faster, as he hit his prostate again pushing Satoshi over the edge. "DARK!" He held onto his arms tight as he came into Darks hand and over their stomachs. Satoshi tightened around Dark as he came inside of him with a moan. He pulled out of the boy and lay next to him on the bed, licking the semen off his fingers, enjoying Satoshi's taste. They were both panting heavily and Satoshi was shaking violently.

Dark pulled him into his strong grasp and calmed him by humming gently. "Are you...okay? Did I...hurt you?" Dark asked in a half-worried-half-loving tone, still catching his breath.

"I...I'm fine. You were right...both times." As Satoshi spoke it was still a little shaky and he was also catching his breath.

"Right about what?" Dark asked looking down at him.

"It _was _like nothing I've ever felt before...and it _did_ get better." Dark chuckled slightly and kissed the top of Satoshi's head.

He tilted Satoshi's head up slightly so they were looking straight into each others eyes. Dark brushed some stray hair out of Satoshi's face carefully."Sato, I love you so much, I would die for you." He gave the boy a loving kiss before pulling the cover over them and getting comfortable.

"I love you too, Dark." Satoshi held onto him tight, scared to loose him.

As he was drifting to sleep, he could have sworn he heard Dark say; "I hope you're warm now, my Sato."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be much appreciated, thank you.**


End file.
